Angelic Hunter
by MidoriRue
Summary: The boys get there butts saved by someone unexpected that holds secrets of his own. Did I mention that this person a hunter and happen to be nine, lets see how the demons, angels, and boys deal with him and all his secrets.
1. Boys meet Caden, Caden meet the boys

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supernatural never will. This was written for fun and of course no money will be made from this.

**MidoriRue**: I will apologize now for any spelling mistakes.

**MidoriRue**: Sorry if update slow for you. Ok on with the story.

Chapter 1

Boys meet Caden, Caden meet the boys.

Caden POV

I was walking to my bunker after buying and stealing some supplies, taking the back alleys as normal to avoid any good citations asking if I was lost or were my parents were, when I passed an old boarded up house when I heard someone yell, "Dean". I pulled my gun from my waistband.

Checking it was load (_which it always is but it better to check then to go in and fire an empty gun_), I quickly hid my supplies in a hole in a wall then I went to see who had yelled as I entered the building I saw three men two were unconscious laying bloody on the floor but the only had flesh wounds not anything fatal. The third was fighting two demons off that were left, I raised my gun and fired putting bullets in the heads of the two demons, and they fell to the floor with thud.

The man that had been fighting them turned quickly as I lowered my gun. he looked speechless (**well of course he is, he just got saved by a nine year old carrying a gun I think any adult would be shocked**, _go die_, **Caden I'm your brain if I die you die**, _shut it you ass_) and he was a fricking giant ( **Caden everyone a giant compared to you as you're a midget but for once you are right,** _who are you calling a midget, wait never mind you'll just turn this on me so once again shut it_). "You ok?" I asked as I placed my gun back in to my waist band, "yeah thanks for the help, oh god Dean, Castiel wake up" he said remembering his companies and running to their sides but they wouldn't wake up.

"Pick them up and follow me you can stay at my bunker till you can leave" I said (**Caden I know your an idiot but I didn't think you were this stupid we don't even know these people if they find out what you are they could kill you and are you not paying attention, the one in the trench coat if a stinking angel you bloody idiot,** _don't care I'm lonely and you can't deny it as you started up when I wanted someone to talk to, so if I make friend with these three you will leave me alone._) leaving the building I heard the grunt of the giant picking up his friends and followed me, I picked up my supplies on the way out and walked to my bunker which was only a couple of minutes away.

When I got to the fake derby I bad put on the trap door to my bunker I grabbed the fake bent pipe and lifted the door which I hadn't locked as till now there was no demon active around here to worry about and waited for the giant a minute later he caught up carrying his friends in the fireman's carry (_I think_) and walked down the stairs I fallowed closing the door and locking the many bolts and pad locks that sealed the metal door down, then I went to the to the main area where the giant was setting down his friends on the floor and was checking their injuries.

I left to the second area of the bunker which was the bathroom.

Sam POV

I was fending off the last of the demons from getting to Dean and Castiel when gun shots rang out and the demons fell to the floor.

I turned to see my saviour and saw a boy with about nine years old, lowing a gun, I felt my jaw drop in shock as I was just saved by a nine year old carrying a gun with bullets made for demons this child is a hunter, please let him just be a son of a hunter passing by please no child should be a hunter and alone and hunting alone.

"You ok" he asked, "Yeah thanks for the help, oh god Dean, Castiel wake up" I said running over to my brother and the angel I shuck them but they wouldn't wake up.

"Pick them up and follow me you can stay at my bunker till you can leave" the little boy said from behind me leaving the building, having no other choice I picked up Dean and Castiel in the fireman's carry with a grunt following the boy as he walked to his bunker only stopping to stop pick up a couple of plastic bags, then leading me to a pile of rubble, just when I thought it was a trap the kid grabbed the bent pipe sticking out of the pile and then lifted it to show stair leading underground.

I walked down the stair slowly being careful; not to hit Dean or Castiel of the walls at the bottom of the stair it opened up to a largest room which contained a beat up sofa and a kitten net.

I laid Dean and Castiel on the wooden floor and started to check their injuries to make sure it was nothing that need medical help, thankfully there was none.

I felt something hit my head lightly and looked to see the boy from before with a green first aid kit in hand.

"Need a hand?" he asked.

I nodded the boy knelt beside me and open the box showing a small amount of supplies, he took out a roll of bandages and started to work on Dean I started to do the same for Castiel after a few minutes both Dean and Castiel were bandaged up.

"The toilet is through there if you need it" the boy said as if reading my mind at the moment, I nodded my thanks and went to use the loo.

When I returned Dean and Castiel had a ragged blanket draped over them and that strange boy was sitting on the sofa.

Caden POV

I was sitting on my sofa when the giant came and joined me.

"So are you going to tell me your name giant?" I asked.

"My name Sam and you are...

Sam POV

"Caden" was my answer back Caden had blond hair which had sliver streaks in it and his eyes I were a brown that seemed almost golden.

**MidoriRue: ok that it for now I wrote this after trying to find my note books that contained my other story the year in them, unluckily I didn't so I write this to make myself feel better, sorry if it rubbish but if anyone likes this I will write more. **


	2. Introductions and angels

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supernatural never will. This was written for fun and of course no money will be made from this.

**MidoriRue**: I will apologize now for any spelling mistakes.

**MidoriRue**: Sorry if this update took too long.

Chapter 2

Introductions and angels

Dean POV

I woke to the sound of something boiling, I sat up and the blanket that was covering me slide down my chest to pool in my lap I saw Castiel sit up next to me.

"Finally decide to wake up Dean" teased a voice from beside me I turned to see Sam sat on a sofa that was next to were Castiel and I were sat on the floor.

"Dean" a voiced said behind me. I turned and came face to face with a bowl full of soup, another bowl was in front of Castiel now turned head as well.

I took the bowl from the stranger then looked up to see a little kid.

"Gonna sit on the floor all day or are you gonna sit your but on the sofa with your brother Dean, as I prefer if you didn't get food on my only blanket" said the kid. I did as he said as I really didn't want to sit on the concert floor of this place when offered a sofa.

"Same goes for you trenchy, up, sofa" the kid said to Castiel.

I heard Sam laughing next to me as Castiel also did as the kid said. "So Sam wanted to ask me some questions and now you two are awake I will answer the ones I want to and if you two have questions ask so you don't annoyed me later" the kid said. He said sitting cross legged on the floor. I not one to trust a stranger so I took mine and Castiel's bowls of soup and placed on the floor nearby and by the look the kid just gave me showed that it annoyed him for some reason.

"**So Caden how old are you?" **asked Sam

"Nine" the kid Caden answered.

"**Where are your parents?"**

"Dead, dad died two days after I was born, and my mum was killed by a demon that had yellow eyes when I was a baby"

My eyes widen as did Sam's another kid that lost family to Azazel who we killed a while back.

"_Are you human?" _asked Castiel which made me stare at the kid in shock was he a demon or something.

The kid sighed then said "not mostly, I about four point nine percent human" he answered.

"What are you?" I asked.

"Well, I know your gonna find this hard to believe but I'm as I said I'm about four point nine percent human, zero point one percent demon because of the yellow eyed demon, and I'm ninety five percent angel." He said.

I was in shock this kid just said he mostly angel, no way it can't be.

"He lying right Castiel" I asked.

"He is not I can sense it. He is as he said part angel" Castiel answered. I looked at the kid again I saw he had gone from sitting crossed legged in front of use to crouching ready to run if we turned violent.

"I wasn't going to tell you because I've been alone since my mum was killed and been hunting since I was four and I been hunting alone, in truth I'm lonely and like a small child I believed I could make friends with you, so I wasn't lonely but it seems for once I really should of listen to my brain instead of my emotions as I guess you're going to kill me now and even if you don't, now you will when I tell you who my angel inheritage is" Caden said. Lifting his head he looked me straight in the eyes but even for a child who believe we were going to kill him he showed no fear he just looked straight at me.

I went to get up from the sofa when Castiel beat me to it, I thought he was going to kill Caden till he gathered him up in his arms and came back to the sofa with him.

He placed Caden on his lap and held him close, "we won't kill you so why don't tell us your angel inheritage" he said kindly.

Caden still didn't look like he believed us, he just sighed, "I don't know my mother name but she was an angel that vessel was killed by the yellow eyed demon, but also my father had unawake angel blood, my angel blood would of stayed dormant too if the yellow eyed demon hadn't given me his blood as that was what awaken it, as his father was an angel, but I know my grandfather name it the reason I hide from both sides of the war unsure what ever side would do to me, my grandfather's name is Lucifer."

Castiel POV

The poor child alone and doesn't know where to stand in this war and he shouldn't be part of it any way, the brothers looked shocked but I wasn't, as I and any other angel could sense he is indeed related to Lucifer, I just hope the brothers don't react poorly.

I could feel the heat that the boy was giving off even if he hides it well I can tell he sick and by the feel of him severely under weight, as I could tell while we are here he won't sleep I put my fingers to his forehead to put him to sleep.

I could feel his angel power fighting mine but being so sick and malnourish it was easy to overpower his power and put him to sleep.

Then I used my power to move the brother to the floor and laid Caden on the sofa taking of my trench coat I folded it to make a make shift pillow and put it under the child head then taking the blanket he had a placed it over him.

Then I turned to the brothers it seems they both agree with me that we won't kill the child for the blood he carries.

Time skip later that night.

After standing in silence I sent the brothers out to by some medicine, blankets (as Caden only had one if you could call that holey thing a blanket), pillows (Caden doesn't even have one) and proper food. I knew we agreed we aren't going to kill Caden but I don't know what we are going to do next as we can't leave him here as a child shouldn't be alone and sending him to an orphanage was out of the questions as demons could find him or he could run that was the same as leaving with any of the the brother allies as he would probable run and start hunting alone again, that I don't want him to be doing.

After meeting the child I have grown to care for him as if he was my own child, which confuses me.

Sam POV

As Dean and I were driving back from the store as we had pick up the impala on the way I thought about Caden, he was nine year old (mostly angel or not) hunting alone with no training and started hunting at four and I thought our lives were messed up.

"Dean" I said

"What Sammy" he replied

"What are we going to do about Caden?" I asked.

"Simple we gonna take the kid with us as if the angels or demons find him they could use the poor kid to bring about Lucifer or kill him, and as cold as you think I am Sammy. I'm not gonna leave that kid to die, and you saw how Castiel was mothering the kid it unlikely he going to leave the kid, also being a human-angel he will be a big help in this war. Sam even if any of us don't like it, the kid like us is stuck right in the middle, I know it isn't right, because I sure as hell don't want a kid in this war, but he stuck in it and we are going help him through it" Dean said. I was shocked that Dean had put so much thought in to this.

"Wow, Dean that was deep, but your right leaving Caden somewhere won't help they will find him eventually and as Castiel said any angel can tell what he is but for the love of God he nine he shouldn't be in this" I said.

"I know" he said as the impala came to a stop outside of Caden's bunker, gathering the bags we had we left the impala and once again descended the stairs underground.

As we entered we saw Caden sitting on the sofa avoiding Castiel as he tried to touch Caden's forehead to make him sleep again I guess, then Castiel noticed our present.

"Castiel what are you trying to do to the kid?" asked Dean.

"He needs more sleep as that how you humans heal from sickness correct, and he is refusing to do so" Castiel answered.

"But isn't he part angel, can't he do his angel mojo to heal up?" Dean asked Castiel, I also was wondering about that as well.

"Normally yes, but as he is human as well, because of his malnourishment his power went straight to prevent illness, heal injures and also to provide some sort of fuel for his body to run on as he didn't have the energy from the food, so his power is so weak now it can barely stop his fever from going stop a dangers level also it seems that Caden has been using a lot of power in bursts" Castiel answered.

Caden POV

Ok I know I was lonely but this angel Castiel is causing me regret helping them, it not that it not great that he is taking care of me as I have taken care of myself since I was a baby, but this using his power to force me to sleep is not something I'm going to allow him to do I've already slept more than I do at night.

"Erm, I know that I was out thanks to trenchy but what with all the bags?" I asked because if that for me and they want me to pay the back, it won't happen I don't have any money as the only money I get is from any people who want to thank me for saving them and I use that up quickly on just some food.

"Cause if that for me I can't pay you back" I added.

"Kid some of this is for you and you don't have to pay us back, we guess you don't have any money as you can tell from your lack of height" Dean replied with a smirk.

Dean POV

The kid really thought we were going to make him pay us back, that stupid anyone can see the kid has none but hey it was a good thing to ask.

Then something hit me in the chest winding me, (it was a tennis ball) "that is for calling me short" yelled Caden, then he erupted in a coughing fit, ok maybe angering the sick kid wasn't a good idea as I had a death glare coming at me from Castiel, who took the chance to touch his fingers to the kids forehead to knock him out.

Time skip next day

When Caden awoke the next morning he was now covered by a brand new blanket and he now had a pillow, such things were new to Caden.

Caden sat up and saw that his three new bunker mates were asleep still.

Caden POV

That stupid angel knocked me out again, but I have to admit I feel a lot better.

_**Grrrrroooooowwwwwwllllll**_

"Where's the werewolf" yelled Dean as he jumped awake looking around quickly, both Sam and Castiel also jumped up into action.

Castiel then looked at me and relaxed.

"Dean that wasn't werewolf, I believe that was Caden stomach" sighed Castiel.

The brothers both looked at me in shock, but really that hard to believe yesterday was the first time I had eaten this month.

"What you can't blame me yesterday was the first time I ate this month" I said.

Sam, Dean and Castiel faces went blank then; then Dean stamped over to my kitchen net and started to go thought the cupboards.

"Erm, what wrong with Dean?" I asked. I didn't see the big deal I had gone without food much longer than most of a month.

"Caden today's the thirtieth and you haven't eaten till yesterday, he's angry that a child as young as you is going without food for so long" Sam explained.

"But this is a good month as I normally don't get to eat till every three months, as I don't like stealing unless I really need to, every fibre of me says it wrong but if I steal from a demon corpse I don't feel bad" ok saying that might not of been smart, as Dean began to curse colourfully, Castiel also went to the kitchen and Sam gathered me in his arms with a blanket wrapped around me and sat me on his lap placing a candy bar on my lap.

"Eat" Sam ordered. Not wanting to anger them I open the candy bar and began to eat I saw that Dean and Castiel were trying to cook something on my stove but the flames are not that powerful so it hard to cook most things, which is why I eat canned food when I can buy food.

A couple of minutes later I was given a plate with a pile of pancakes on it.

I started to eat them as soon as the plate was placed on my lap but after three pancakes I knew I had to stop or I get sick.

"Caden why you stop, you need to eat more kid, I could play on tune on your rib cage you're so skinny" Dean asked.

"If I eat any more I'm going to be sick" I said already feeling a bit nauseous.

Then Castiel placed a hand on my tummy, while placing the pancakes on Dean's lap.

"He is correct his stomach has shrunk to a dangerously small size, he can't eat any more" Castiel sighed.

Then before I had a chance to react fingers were pressing against my forehead.

Sam POV

After Castiel knocked Caden out again we ate the pancakes that were left over.

"So were we going next?" I asked.

"Bobby's as we really can't let Caden stay here, the kitchen is nearly unusable, the only running water is the toilet and their no heating how in the world is he going to get better and be able to join us on the road, so when Caden wakes we will tell him the plan, pack up and head to bobby's" Dean said.

Castiel POV

Caden began to awake a little after midday and by that time Dean, Sam and I had packed up all the things that Caden owned, a gun with many packs of rock salt and dead man's blood bullets, a hoodie and a few throwing knifes.

"Hey kid your awake, good we need to talk to you" called Dean as he walked in from the bathroom.

"About what" Caden asked carefully, he still doesn't trust us.

"Well, kiddo we're leaving" Dean said.

"Oh, well it was nice to meet you, so when are you three leaving" Caden said cheerfully but all three of us could hear the disappointment hide under all that cheerfulness, did the child really believe we are just going to leave him here alone.

"I said we're leaving that includes you do you really think we were going to leave you here alone" Dean said.

Caden nodded.

"well we're not, you're going to be joining us on the road from now on, but first we are heading to a friend of ours named Bobby till your better, but first we found a hoodie, a gun, bullets and some throwing knifes is there anything else that you own to take with us?" Dean asked.

"If you're taking me with you then if you look at the ceiling tiles there be one that got a broken off corner if you take that out you will find an amulet and a little black book" Caden answered.

Dean looked for the tile Caden described and once he found it using a disgruntle Sam as a footstool he moved the tile to the side and reached into the ceiling pulling out said book and amulet.

Caden stood from the sofa before I could stop him and grabbed the amulet from Dean and placed it around his neck. The amulet was a pentagram with strange symbols carved into the circle and a strange purple gem in the centre of the star. Then Dean placed the little black book in the bag that held all Caden stuff.

After he did that I could no longer tell he was part angel or related to Lucifer.

"The amulet is special it stops demons and angels from sensing me I wasn't wearing it when I ran into you three because my neck was still sore from wear a demon tried to slit my throat" Caden said seeing my confused look.

"Caden where are your shoes I can't find them?" asked Sam.

"I don't have any" said Caden, then Sam came over to Caden picked him up and placed him back on the sofa, he grabbed Caden's ankles and lifted them so he could see them.

Then I saw how Caden small feet were cut up and he even had shards of glass imbedded in his feet.

"Damn how are you not in pain kid?" asked Dean as he looked over Sam shoulder placing the first aid kit and a bowl of water next to Sam as he was carefully removing the shards of glass from Caden's feet.

"My feet normally heal up by themselves but since I'm sick they haven't and I never had shoes so this is normal for me" Caden said.

Sam slowly washed the cuts and torn skin on Caden's feet then bandaged them up.

"Well if we all pack let's go" Dean said.

Both Sam and I nodded as Sam lifted Caden of the sofa and carried him up the bunker steps to the impala.

Dean POV

It has been an three hours since we set of from Caden's bunker, Sam was asleep next to me against the window, looking in my mirror I could see Caden who Castiel knocked out once he was placed in the impala asleep against Castiel using his shoulder as a pillow, wrapped in a blanket and Castiel was looking down at Caden with confused eyes.

"What got you confused Castiel" I whispered.

"Nothing really but I wondering how this child came to be without heaven or hell knowing" he whispered.

"I don't know Castiel it is one of the many mysteries that shroud the kid" I whispered.

Time skip

By the time we reached Bobby's it was midnight, this caused some grumbling from Castiel as we had to by drive in meals for breakfast, lunch and dinner which Caden barley ate but all three of us were eager to get food into Caden as you count every rib and bumps in his spin.

To try to fix the damage of nine years of malnutrition, even if it was only a small amount Caden had to eat three meals a day.

Speaking of Caden the kid was asleep, it seems after so many years of only sleeping two hours a night had caught up to him .

Well they had with the help of Castiel knocking the kid out with his powers.

I got out of the car after I pulled into Bobby's and saw Bobby standing in his door way waiting for us, Sam ad called him and explained everything.

"Get him inside before it rains" Bobby yelled.

I nodded and went back to the impala and opened Sam's door.

"Castiel take Caden inside, Sammy help me grab our stuff" I whispered inside the car.

Castiel picked Caden up and exited the impala, Sam also got out and grabbed mine and his bags I quickly grabbed Caden's and locked the impala up before I headed inside just as the rain began to fall.

Sam POV

I dumped mine and Dean's bags in the living room. I stood and saw Castiel gently place Caden on the sofa then he tucked Caden's blanket around him making sure he was covered to see Caden like showed you just how young he was unlike when he awake and guarded or when he save us there is no mask of an innocent he never got to have the innocent of thinking nothing in the world will hurt you that mummy or daddy will always be there to protect you. Castiel then sat on the arm of the sofa looking down at Caden as I think a worried father would.

Then Bobby came in with three cups of holy water and a cloth soaked in holy water, Dean, Castiel and I quickly down and Bobby place the damp cloth on Caden's forehead and when none of us reacted he relaxed. We knew Bobby would have questions so we all moved into the kitchen so we wouldn't wake Caden.

We all sat around the table facing each other.

"So you expect me to believe that the shrimp on the sofa is an angel?" he asked.

"No not an angel, he only ninety five percent angel" Dean said.

"That doesn't matter you idjit how in the hell does this kid exist without heaven, hell or hunters knowing?" he asked.

"That is a mystery to us as well" Castiel said.

"Yep the kids a mystery Bobby" Dean said.

"I can answer that" said a voice from behind us we all turned quickly as we all use to unwanted unexpected visitors, it was Caden.

He was slumped against the doorframe.

"Kid what the hell we told you not to be on your feet you're gonna reopen your wounds" Dean said standing up.

He walked over to Caden and picked up the very small nine year old with ease and carried him to to the table and placed him on Castiel lap, Castiel wrapped his arms around Caden's waist and Dean grabbed Caden's ankles and lifted his feet onto his lap

Dean started unwrapping the bandages I had wrapped to see all the wounds were bleeding again.

"Move you idjit" Bobby who I hadn't seen move said to Dean.

Dean moved from his seat and Bobby took his place he examined Caden's feet with a troubled frown on his face.

"Ok before I answer your question who are you?" Caden asked.

"Names Bobby Singer kid and you're the mysterious Caden" Bobby answered.

"I'm not a mystery I'm just good at hide and seek as the reason heaven, hell and the hunters don't know about me is because my mother didn't know about my father's father and she believes I'm dead from the fire the yellow eyed demon set" Caden said.

"kid you and me are going to the bathroom so I can check you over as if you didn't feel the pain your feet must be in, I'm not ruling out any other injures" Bobby said

Then Bobby picked Caden up and carried him to the bathroom.

**MidoriRue**: If anybody was wondering all the affection in this chapter is father and son or brother like I may put relationships into this later but Caden won't be having any sort of relationship over the ones listed above awhile because he nine.


	3. Chapter 3

**MidoriRue: Ok not dead just been from work experience to hospital and now it summer vacation but i can't promise updates because of my summer art project, so if anyone who thinking of taking art it not easy you have to do a lot of work at home so free time is nearly none extent.**

**MidoriRue: I will apologize now for any spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.**

Chapter 3

Castiel Pov

Bobby took the child into the bathroom and left me and the brothers alone.

Why didn't I think to check for other injures, the idea that my carelessness could of left the child in pain, it made my chest constrict, is this how it felt to love one as a younger brother or son.

I was broke out of my mussing when Bobby ran into the room, grabbed the first aid kit and then ran back to the bathroom.

Sam and Dean rushed over to the bathroom door and Dean started to bang against the door.

"Bobby what the hell is going on?" Dean yelled.

There was no answer but muffled curses could be heard through the door.

"Bobby!" Dean yelled.

"Shut up you idjit I'm trying to save the kid!" Bobby yelled back.

Save? , what is wrong with the child, I used my powers to appear inside the bathroom were I saw Bobby trying to stop Caden from bleeding out from claw marks on his side, I frozen in shock at the injury, in the corner of my eye I saw old dirty bandages laying on the floor,

"Well angel if you are here you, you can help you 'IDJIT'!" Bobby yelled.

I ran over and started to push my power into Caden to close the wound.

After an hour the wound was fully healed

Dean POV

It been an hour and we still don't know what up with the kid.

Then Bobby came out of the bathroom covered in blood Sammy and I stood quickly,

"Is that Caden's?" Sammy asked like an idiot of course it Caden's who else's could it be.

"Of course you idjit who else's would it be," Bobby spat.

"What was wrong with the kid?" I asked.

"He had three claw marks on his side that had been bleeding out for god knows long." Bobby answered.

"Ouch!" I said as that had to hurt but the kid never seems to be in pain, what the hell has happened to the kid.

Caden Pov

I'm lying on a Warm and soft and comfy bed? Where the hell, I don't have a bed. Shifted my weight left and right I could tell I wasn't restrained also my weapons were gone. This isn't good I don't have a weapon. Oh now I remember I got picked up by a pair of hunters with their angel friend and let them take me to their friend who is also a hunter let them patch me up. Either the fever was worse than I thought or I hit my head on something.

I opened my eyes to see a plain bedroom; I rolled out of the bed being careful not to make a sound. Looking down at myself I saw my torso was wrapped in fresh bandages and I was wearing a pair of pyjamas shorts.

I looked around the room looking for a weapon but there wasn't one in sight. Great I'm gonna die if I can't something to defend myself with. Then I heard voices from down stairs four of them meaning I'm alone up here, good I can grab a weapon from one of the other bedrooms.

I walked slowly making no noise out of the bedroom and down the hallway to the next bedroom, where I found a gun.

Checking the revolver for bullets I was happy to find it was fully loaded, thank you father.

Sam pov

I heard the stairs creek and I whipped my head to see Caden standing pointing a gun at us eyeing us with mistrust.

"Nobody more and put your hands on your heads" Caden ordered, we all complied wondering what was wrong why was Caden was holding a gun to us all of the sudden.

"Ok what do you want from me and don't start from good will junk because nobody in this world do something for nothing, as I'm not out of my mind from that fever I remembered that so why did you help me?" Caden asked stepping backwards slowly towards the front door to escape.

"Your right kid we did help for another reason." Dean answered.

"Dean!" I yelled.

"Kid the demons and the angel's are both trying to bring Lucifer back by breaking the seals but they might also use you as well to try and bring him back." Dean said figuring that if he gave Caden a believable reason why they helped him he might calm down enough to let them talk this over.

Nodding slowly Caden lowered the gun, before saying "so the deal is I stay and hunt with you three" pointing at me, Dean and Castiel "and you will take care of me. Am I correct?" Caden questioned.

"Yep" said Dean with his nice guy smile.

"Fine but if you double cross me I'm gone faster than you can say wait." Caden sighed before shaking Dean's hand.

No one's pov.

"So what were you all doing before I pulled a gun on ya?" Caden asked.

"We are researching about the seals." Sam answered as they moved back into their chairs and picked up the books they dropped.

'Oh should I tell them I made more of those things, hmm no I keep that to myself for now as the only one who knows about the new seals I made so if they think there is only the old ones they will fight harder' Caden thought seating in the free arm chair in front of Castiel.

"Kid" Dean said.

"What?"

"Pick up a book and help" Dean said before sticking his nose in the book again.

Picking up the book in front of him Caden opened it but there was one tiny problem... well a big one actually, Caden couldn't read at all. Remember Caden had never been to school and had raised himself and you can't teach yourself something you don't know.

"Kid is there something wrong? You're looking at that book like it in Hebrew or something?" Bobby asked seeing the confused look on Caden's face.

Caden laughed nervously.

"I can't read or write or do maths." Caden replied while playing with his long hair that came to his shoulders.

"Kid how can you not be able to read?" asked a shocked Dean.

"Never been to school, raised myself can't teach myself what I don't know that a good another answer." Caden snapped not liking to show any kind of weakness. He also didn't like the look that had now appeared in Sam's eyes.

"Caden by the look on Sammy's face you gonna find out how to read but let just say welcome to the hell of learning," said Dean.

**MidoriRue: YAY I finally finished the chapter.**

**Angelus: About time to moron.**

**MidoriRue: Hey remember you're made from my mind I can kill you at anytime.**

**Angelus: And what a messed up mind it is. Ok moron here doesn't know what a Mary Sue or a male version of one is and she worried she'll make her oc's Mary Sue's so if any of you can explain for her that will save me a headache.**

**Angelus: Also it would be great if you leave a review with ideas for any of her stories or just to say how she can improve them, like this chapter needs a bloody name.**

**Angelus: while she hospital she started a new story she'll post soon as an apology for the long wait.**

**: Crash:**

**Angelus: Midori what you do now moron. : turns to see me with guns:**

**MidoriRue: Angelus lookie I found my guns.**

**Angelus: that my que to leave. : turns and runs for his life:**

**MidoriRue: Bye I got a pest to Catch: goes after Angelus:**


End file.
